


Klaine Advent 2020

by darriness



Series: A Life in a Year [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: A series of not chronological short fics based on a word provided every day until Christmas!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Life in a Year [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254005
Comments: 67
Kudos: 65
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Abashed

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?! I'm only doing one advent fic this year in the hopes that I can stick with it and finish it (I'm still hoping to wrap up last year's two fics at some point as well!) We're back with my favourite family in my favourite verse and I'm going to try to make all 24 of the fics this year centre around the holiday season! A reminder that the title of each fic is the word prompt for that day! Wish me luck and enjoy!

“Hang on a second!” Rachel declares and everyone else in the room - Kurt, Blaine, and Sam - give a collective silent sigh. Rachel’s ‘hang on a second’ has the tendency to lead to no good. Rachel leans closer to the picture Sam is holding and squints even though her eyesight is perfect, “How is this possible?”

“How is what possible?” Blaine asks.

Rachel points, “You got a seventeen-year-old and a thirteen-year-old to smile with…” she pauses as if looking for the perfect word, “unabashed glee in a Santa photo?”

Kurt and Blaine smirk in unison. Yes. Yes, in fact, they did get their seventeen-year-old daughter and thirteen-year-old son to smile joyfully in a picture with Santa. And they are proud of it.

Rachel narrows her eyes, “What did you do? Because this,” She says producing a picture from her purse and handing it to Sam, “is what I got from Nash.”

Sam can’t help but burst out laughing at the sullen thirteen-year-old he sees sitting as far away from Santa as possible on the chair. Kurt and Blaine walk over to see and smirk again. Not that it’s a competition or anything...

“Was Nash channeling his Jewish roots in this picture?” Kurt asks, only semi-seriously.

Rachel rolls her eyes, “No! He was doing what ANY teenager would do in that situation. Which is why I want to know what you did to get your kids to smile with…” She pauses again.

“I believe you used the phrase ‘unabashed glee’.” Kurt supplies before ducking and laughing when Rachel goes to swat him with her hand.

Blaine chuckles before sighing, “Rachel, relax. They were definitely ‘abashed’ to be sitting with Santa.” He says, using air quotes.

“So then…” Rachel prompts.

Kurt turns with a serious look and shakes his head at Blaine but Blaine just laughs again, “Then we told them their big gift this year was a trip to Disney World and suddenly they were smiling!”

Rachel stares open mouthed in affronted shock before Sam laughs, “You bribed your kids to smile with Santa?” Blaine shrugs and nods, “Good call!” Sam says, holding his hand up for a high five.

Blaine chuckles and gives him one. When Sam moves on to Kurt, Kurt hesitates a moment before also high-fiving the other man. It may not have been the most honourable way to get their kids to sit and be happy in a Santa picture...but it worked!


	2. Brake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party shenanigans

“Woah, woah, woah.” Kurt pants out, breaking away from Blaine’s lips and laying his hands on his husband’s shoulders. Blaine, undeterred, shifts to kiss Kurt’s jaw, under his ear, and then down his neck. Kurt laughs even as he groans and shifts his head to give Blaine more access, “Honey, we need to hit the brake pedal.”

Kurt lets out a short hiss as Blaine’s teeth scrap his pulse point, gently, and then he’s pulling back to look up at Kurt. Blaine’s eyes are hooded with desire, his slightly puffy, kissed red lips are parted as he pants (Kurt’s hands flex on Blaine’s shoulders in an unconscious desire to pull him back in) and yet he still looks like Kurt took away his favourite bowtie.

Blaine squints his eyes slightly, “I don’t think you’ve said those words since we were sixteen.”

Kurt laughs again and leans his head back against the wall. Or at least he tries to. His head comes into contact with something and he turns his head slightly to see what it is. He laughs again when he sees one of Lizzy’s hats dangling from a hook on the wall.

He reaches up to grab it and places it on Blaine’s head. The shorter man looks up and chuckles as the pink hat sits precariously on top of his hair.

“We also haven’t made out in a closet since we were sixteen.” Kurt points out.

They are, indeed, in their front hall closet. Neither Kurt or Blaine can really explain WHY they are in their front hall closet as opposed to say...any other room in their own house...but here they are, making out like they can’t enough of each other while a Christmas party rages on just down the hall.

Blaine nods to concede the point before smirking, “We found all sorts of fun places to make out back then.”

Kurt smirks back, “Hiding from a nosey Burt Hummel makes anyone resourceful.”

Suddenly, their quiet, dark little space is flooded with light and the pair squint at the brightness.

“Who you calling ‘nosey’?” Kurt and Blaine both blink rapidly to make their eyes adjust but there is no denying the voice of Burt Hummel.

“Dad.” Kurt groans leaning his head back against the now empty wall behind him.

Burt chuckles, “You two sneak off to make out in a closet at your own Christmas party and YOU groan at ME?”

Blaine presses his lips together, “Sorry, Burt.” He says.

Kurt sighs and pouts, “He’s the one who interrupted us.”

Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “Weren’t you the one who told me moments ago that we should stop?”

Kurt shrugs, sullenly, before sighing, straightening up, and moving out of the closet, “Be careful who you open doors on though, Dad. What if we had been naked?”

Burt laughs and slings an arm around Kurt’s shoulder, “With your entire family, including your two-year-old daughter just down the hall?”

Kurt shrugs with a laugh as the pair turn back to Blaine, “Nice hat.” Burt jokes and it’s only then that Blaine remembers he’s wearing Lizzy’s winter hat.

He tugs it off and hangs it back on the hook as Burt and Kurt make their way back to the party. He smiles as he watches the pair joke with each other on the way down the hall before following behind. He and Kurt will just have to find time later to continue what they started...


	3. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda selfishly love this one. Enjoy!

Blaine is not embarrassed to say he skipped (literally skipped) a few times on his way back to the loft after going for a coffee run. He’s in New York, with his boyfriend, for a whole week, including New Year’s Eve, and there is no parental supervision in sight! Blaine still can’t quite believe his parents agreed to this but he wasn’t about to probe them any further after they said yes.

He’s just outside the heavy metal door leading into the loft, three coffees held in a carrier in one hand and his other hand on the door handle, when he hears shouting that makes him pause.

“Finn Hudson!” Kurt’s voice yells, “How can you be such a careless oaf? I can’t believe you did this!”

Blaine hears Finn’s voice rumble a reply but his volume is lower and Blaine can’t make out the actual words. Blaine sighs and pulls the door open, gearing up to help.

He finds Kurt and Finn in the kitchen. The taller man looks frightened as he holds his hands up as if to ward Kurt off. Kurt, for his part, is standing at the kitchen table with a box in front of him and a murderous look in his eyes.

“What’s...going on?” Blaine asks.

Kurt huffs, “Giant baby giraffe over here,” He says gesturing to Finn who pouts his lips slightly, “decided that ‘put the box of ornaments on top of the cupboards’ meant ‘rest them precariously on the edge so they’d fall off and shatter’.”

“It was an accident!” Finn defends himself.

Blaine sighs again and puts his hands up in an attempt at a calming gesture. Dismantling the Christmas decorations. That had been the three men’s task for the day before Blaine had gone out to grab coffee for a ‘coffee break’. Clearly, leaving the step-brothers ‘unsupervised’ had been a bad idea.

“Finn, why don’t you run across the street and pick up some donuts?” Blaine suggests.

Finn nods, seemingly all too happy to be given an excuse to leave, and quickly makes his way out of the door Blaine had yet to close. Kurt watches him leave with a scowl on his face.

Blaine makes his way over to the older man and grabs his hands, shaking them lightly to get Kurt’s attention. Kurt huffs slightly again, but turns away from the now closed door and looks at his boyfriend.

Blaine gives a little smile, “I’m sure it was just an accident.” He says softly.

Kurt looks betrayed and tries to pull his hands out of Blaine’s grasp. Blaine doesn’t quite let him though and Kurt stops trying after a half hearted attempt, “If you’re just going to side with him, then don’t bother.” Kurt says.

Blaine sighs and shuffles in closer to Kurt. He wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist and lays one on Kurt’s cheek. He looks him in the eye and says earnestly, “It’s okay to not be okay right now.”

Kurt’s eyes widen slightly and Blaine can see a million thoughts scroll through Kurt’s mind before his face crumbles as tears begin to pour from his eyes. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and buries his face in Blaine’s neck as he cries.

Blaine hums, soothingly, and strokes Kurt’s back. He doesn’t try to get him to stop crying, he just lets him know he’s there.

Blaine may be on cloud nine to be with Kurt this week following Christmas, but he also knows that Kurt has been trying his hardest to be okay after his father told him about having cancer just days earlier.

Kurt pulls back after a moment and takes a deep breath, swiping at his red rimmed eyes with a small laugh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blubber all over your shirt.” He says.

“Hey,” Blaine says softly, stroking Kurt’s cheek, “You have nothing to apologize for. You can blubber all over my shirt or any other part of me whenever you need to. I’m here to be whatever you need me to be.”

Kurt gives a small, watery smile and leans in to kiss Blaine softly. When he pulls back, Kurt sighs and looks toward the door, “I was an ass to Finn.” He says.

Blaine chuckles softly with a shrug, “Finn’s clumsy, less detailed oriented side chose a very bad to rear its ugly head.” Kurt snorts at the correct statement, “But,” Blaine continues, “I think maybe...he’s trying to process this just as much as you are.”

Kurt takes a deep breath in and lets it out with a nod, “You’re right.” He concedes.

“Just apologize when he comes back. He’ll accept it. He’s your brother.” Blaine says.

“Step.” Kurt amends before sighing again, “Though it feels less and less like the ‘step’ is needed.”

Blaine smiles, having seen how much like real brothers Kurt and Finn have become, before pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt’s forehead, “Let’s finish putting this stuff away and then we’ll do whatever you want to do for the rest of the night.”

Kurt sniffs slightly and wipes his eyes one more time before raising an eyebrow, “Whatever I want?”

Blaine laughs at the insinuation as he leans forward to kiss Kurt again.


	4. Dispensable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Eve phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the youngest I've written Kurt and Blaine in this verse! They aren't even together in it! But I actually really love this one <3 I hope you do too!
> 
> This one is also inspired by a line in the song Friends Don't by Maddie & Tae - "Friends don't call you in the middle of the night, couldn't even tell you why, they just felt like saying hi"

His ringing phone brings Kurt awake from a very pleasant dream. He and Blaine had been cuddling in a field after a picnic. It had been idyllic. Whoever was waking him from this dream at - he leans over to check the clock - 2:30 in the freaking morning, on Christmas Eve no less, was going to get an ear full. 

Kurt picks up his phone and his breath catches when he sees Blaine’s name on the screen. All anger suddenly forgotten, he quickly sits up against his headboard, clears his throat so it won’t sound scratchy, and takes a deep, calming breath before he answers. 

“Blaine?” His voice comes out breathier than he would have wanted but as he waits for the other boy to reply Kurt is suddenly struck with the idea that maybe something is terribly wrong if Blaine is calling him this late (or early as the case may be). 

“Hey Kurt.” Blaine says, softly. 

There is silence after that which doesn’t help Kurt’s worry so eventually he says, “Is everything okay? Are you hurt?”

“Hmmm?” Blaine asks before Kurt hears a sharp intake of breath, “Oh! Yeah. Yes. I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong. I just….felt like saying ‘hi’.”

Kurt’s insides warm and he bites his lip to hold back his sudden smile at Blaine’s words. Blaine may frustrate him sometimes, and he may not always know where they stand, but to hear that Blaine called in the middle of the night just to say ‘hi’ makes his heart skip a beat.

“Well...hi.” Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles, “Hi.”

There’s another silence that Kurt gives a little smile into before he says, “Though I have to say that being awake this late on Christmas Eve may mean that Santa doesn’t come.”

This earns him another laugh and he can’t help but feel like each laugh is a victory.

“Santa and I had a chat the other day. He said as long as I stay in my room, he’ll still come.” Blaine says.

“Oh good.” Kurt laughs.

Blaine sighs over the line, “I had my last show today.”

_ The King’s Island Christmas Spectacular.  _ Kurt’s brain supplies and once again feels a rush of warmth at the memory of him and Blaine singing Baby, It’s Cold Outside in the Dalton common room.

“Oh yeah. How’d it go?” Kurt asks.

Blaine hums and Kurt can hear fabric rustling on the other end of the line. Kurt’s traitor brain supplies him with an image of Blaine shifting in his bed. He shakes his head quickly and focuses back on Blaine’s voice, “It went well. Lana and I really hit our stride today. It was our best show yet.”

“That’s great. Though, I have to say, I’m a little jealous. Am I that dispensable?” Kurt asks, trying to be cute. He doesn’t have much experience with flirting. He really hopes he’s doing it right. 

Blaine’s warm chuckle fills his ear and Kurt’s belly swoops once at the sound. He figures he did it right. 

“I told you before I would have rather it been you.” Blaine replies.

Kurt’s breath catches at Blaine’s earnest, smooth voice and he fervently hopes Blaine didn’t hear it.

“Maybe one day?” Kurt asks and the breathy quality of his voice is back.

Blaine is silent for a moment. Just long enough for Kurt’s insecurities and anxiety to rear their ugly head. He shouldn’t have said that.

“There’s no ‘maybe’ about it, Kurt.” Blaine says, finally.

Kurt doesn’t bite his lip this time to hide the smile this remark leaves on his face.


	5. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas 'event'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight call back to [Klaine Advent 2017 Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280562/chapters/30389715#workskin)

“I’m sad.” Blaine pouts.

Kurt gives an exaggerated pout to the ceiling. Not quite mocking his husband but...okay maybe mocking a little, but Blaine can’t see him the way they’re situated so Kurt feels like it’s okay. And it’s done with love.

They’re lying on their bedroom floor - facing opposite directions with their heads resting on the other’s shoulder as they look up at the ceiling. They’re still in their good clothes and Kurt is just starting to feel uncomfortable, wishing he could get up and change.

Blaine, however, is the aforementioned ‘sad’, and Kurt feels like he’s going to be here a while.

“I know.” Kurt sighs.

“It was supposta be an event.” Blaine says, or rather slurs. He’s a few drinks in and Blaine has never been one to have the highest tolerance. Kurt smiles softly up at the ceiling at the thought.

“I know.” Kurt repeats.

“And then Finn spilled the cranberries.” Blaine continues.

“Finn does that.” Kurt says, simply.

“And my brother offended Carole.” Blaine adds.

Kurt hums, “That was kind of funny.” He knows Blaine isn’t really listening to him.

“Your dad hates my mom.” Blaine says, softly.

“He does not.” Kurt sighs. 

“It was our first Christmas dinner in our new place. Our first time hosting. I wanted it to be perfect.” Blaine sighs.

Kurt turns slightly so he can kiss Blaine’s cheek, “It was.” He says.

Blaine sighs again, “Say more nice things.” He says.

Kurt laughs up at the ceiling. He may be uncomfortable in his dress pants and want nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep, but...he’s good here if it makes Blaine feel better.


	6. Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of challenged myself to start each summary with 'A Christmas...'. Not sure I love how this descriptions ends but I kinda love the fic so it balances out lol

Kurt comes awake to Blaine kissing his neck. In the brief moment between being asleep and being awake, Kurt relishes the pops of sensation each kiss brings. When he’s fully awake, he still relishes the feeling but his brain finally catches up and he groans.

“We have to be up early.” Kurt whispers into the quiet.

Blaine doesn’t even pause in his ministrations, “I need you again.” He all but whines.

Sex had happened before bed. It usually did. But then they’d drifted off to sleep in their post-orgasmic haze and Kurt had assumed he wouldn’t be up again until the alarm went off.

Kurt closes his eyes around a hum as Blaine’s hand trails down his stomach and begins to palm him through his pyjama pants. Kurt relaxes into the feeling, letting his hips thrust slightly a few times, before he smacks his lips together and tries again, “Farm. Kids. Tomorrow. Early.”

They’re taking the kids to the Christmas tree farm in the morning to look at animals and choose their Christmas tree for the season. They’d promised them earlier in the week. They need to be asleep because a regular Saturday with their two kids is exhausting enough but a day on a farm?

Blaine’s wet lips drag upward to rest against Kurt’s ear as he lightly squeezes the cloth covered hardening flesh in his hand, “I’m still wet and open.” He pants.

Kurt curls towards Blaine with a desperate groan, hooking an arm under Blaine’s and clutching his shoulder, “Don’t say stuff like that.” 

“Why?” Blaine asks, “It’s the truth. I’m open, wet, and I need you again.” He says, “I need you to turn me over, flatten me onto the mattress and use this,” He lightly squeezes Kurt’s now fully erect cock again, “to make. Me. Scream.” He punctuates each of his last words with a firm stroke of Kurt’s erection.

Kurt bites his lip and buries his face into his pillow. He knows Blaine won’t actually scream. They’ve been perfecting the art of quiet sex since Lizzy was born eight years ago but just the words and the imagery are REALLY doing it for Kurt. And making him forget why he was protesting this in the first place.

“Please.” Blaine begs into Kurt’s ear and that’s it. Kurt is lost.

He pushes at Blaine’s shoulder until the younger man rolls away. He pushes his pyjama pants down as Blaine groans, triumphantly, and wiggles out of his boxers.

Kurt climbs up onto his knees and pulls Blaine’s hips back to meet his. He hisses at the contact, his cock sliding between Blaine’s spread thighs and rubbing along Blaine’s equal hardness, and thinks maybe he could just come from this.

“More.” Blaine pants and oh. Right. Blaine wants him inside.

He fumbles for the lube on the bedside table and dribbles it over Blaine’s still wet hole and his own erection. He might as well make this good for both of them.

\-- -- --

“Daddy! Papa!” 

Two hours, and not enough sleep, later Kurt and Blaine are awoken by screaming voices and pounding feet. Lizzy and Matty charge into their room without knocking and scramble onto the bed. 

Lizzy straddles Blaine’s back and Matty straddles Kurt’s stomach. The four-year-old bounces slightly, causing Kurt to laugh and groan at the same time as he stills Matty with his hands on his hips. 

Kurt opens his eyes to see his smiling son above him and then turns to his right to see Blaine’s eyes squeezed shut. Kurt laughs at the pained expression.

“This is all your fault.” Kurt reminds.

Blaine’s eyes come open to glare.

“What’s Daddy’s fault?” Lizzy asks, “Are we still going to the farm? You promised!”

Kurt smiles at Blaine before looking up at Lizzy still straddling Blaine’s back, “We are definitely still going to the farm.” He says, avoiding the other question, “But Daddy and Papa can’t shower if you’re on us.” He says, tickling an already giggling Matty who falls over onto the mattress.

Lizzy giggles as well and moves from her spot to allow Blaine to get up. Blaine does with a massive groan and Kurt smirks as the other man limps toward the bathroom.

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Matty asks, concerned.

Blaine stops at the door to their ensuite and turns to his son with a smile and tired eyes, “I’m fine, buddy. Papa and I were just...playing a game last night and I hurt my back.”

“What game?” Matty asks as his eyes light up and he looks to Kurt, “Can I play?”

Kurt laughs, “When you’re older.”

Blaine’s laugh comes through the closed door as the sounds of the shower fill the room.


	7. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift exchange

“Okay, Kurt, it’s your turn!” Rachel says excitedly as she passes a green wrapping paper covered gift to Kurt.

Kurt takes it from her with a closed lip smile and eyebrow raise, “Exciting!” He says, sarcastically.

Blaine, from his spot on the ground in front of Kurt’s spot on the couch, lightly taps Kurt’s calf. Kurt hadn’t been thrilled about this whole ‘Secret Santa’ tradition Rachel was trying to start. His reasons against it were numerous (the top of which being that there were only four of them (Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse) which really only left two possible ‘Santa’s for each gift) but he’d agreed to try it.

So far, to her credit, it hasn't gone horribly. Blaine had received beautiful cufflinks from Rachel, Jesse had gotten a new video game from Blaine, and Kurt had gifted Rachel with a wonderful cashmere sweater. Now it was Kurt’s turn and by process of elimination his secret Santa had to have been…

“I’m so excited for you to open this!” Jesse enthuses from his spot next to Rachel.

Kurt gives another closed lip smile. The rectangle in his hand seems innocuous enough but coming from Jesse St. James it could literally be anything.

He tears into the paper and his eyes widen at what he finds underneath.

“Fifty Shades of Grey?!” He yells.

Jesse, a little taken aback by the volume, nods, “Yeah.” He says, as Blaine grabs the half opened present from Kurt, “Rachel was telling me you and Blaine have been having problems in the bedroom since Lizzy was born and I thought this could help!”

Blaine’s head snaps up from where he had been smirking at the book cover, “What?!” He exclaims.

“Jesse!” Rachel admonishes.

“Hold up!” Kurt says, putting a finger in the air, “Okay one - Blaine and I are NOT having ‘problems’ in the bedroom.”

Blaine nods as if to confirm the point before crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

“Second of all,” Kurt continues, “Our talk was in confidence, Rachel.”

Rachel’s eyes widen as she shrugs helplessly, “I tell Jesse everything!”

“And third!” Kurt calls over her, not wanting to be distracted, “Even IF I told Rachel that Blaine and I were having problems in the bedroom, and IF I felt it was okay for her to tell you, then you thought Christian Grey was the answer to our ‘problems’? A terrible book written so many years ago about an unhealthy relationship between a man and a woman?”

Jesse opens his mouth but then closes it again without saying anything. 

In the silence that follows Kurt’s outburst, Jesse pouting his lips out a little and shrugs helplessly, Rachel strokes a soothing hand on Jesse’s knee, and Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Blaine, who had been flipping through the book in the silence, suddenly snaps it closed, “I just caught the words ‘my sex’.” He says with a disgusted look as he puts the book down, crosses his arms, and shakes his head, “No. No thank you.” He says to it.

Secret Santa - only partially successful?


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exhausted and stressed. Hopefully this one turned out okay! I can't decide how I feel.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Kurt exclaims, softly, as he turns to find Matty dangling Kurt’s mom’s perfume bottle turned ornament in the air above his head. Matty looks down sharply and Kurt is there just in time to catch the bottle as it slips from his fingers. Kurt breathes out a sigh of relief, “You have to be careful, Matty.” He says.

The five-year-old pouts slightly, “I just wanted to see it sparkle.” He defends himself.

Kurt smiles and runs a hand over the back of Matty’s head, “I know, buddy. It is really pretty but,” Kurt gestures to the box Matty had pulled the ornament from, “there’s a lot of history in this box. We have to be careful, otherwise we might break the things inside.”

Matty tilts his head to look into the box, “What’s history?” He asks, curiously.

Kurt sits down on the couch and pulls Matty to sit on his lap. He shows Matty the perfume bottle again and allows the little boy to touch and twist it, “History is stories about what happened in the past?”

“The past?” Matty asks.

Kurt hums, “Yeah. Like yesterday when we had pancakes for breakfast? That happened in the past.” Kurt explains.

“So the pancakes are history?” Matty asks with wide eyes.

Kurt chuckles, “Exactly. Because they happened in the past.”

Matty nods and looks back down at the perfume bottle, “So, did you get this yesterday?” 

Kurt chuckles again, “No, buddy. The past doesn’t just have to be yesterday. This perfume bottle belonged to your grandma. It’s been around since I was your age.”

Matty pouts thoughtfully, “Why doesn’t Grandma have it now? Why is it in the box with our Christmas ornaments?”

Kurt’s brows furrow before he ‘aha’s with realization, “Not Grandma Carole.” He corrects, “Remember how we talked about the fact that Carole and Finn joined our family when Papa was a teenager?” Matty nods, “This perfume bottle belonged to my mom.”

Matty’s brow furrows, a carbon copy of his father, “Your mom?”

Kurt sighs and hugs his son to him, looking over at the half decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room. He and Matty had been tasked to put the ornaments up while Lizzy and Blaine went to get new garland from the store. They should finish but while Lizzy knew about Kurt’s mom (‘I’m named after my grandma’ she would say with pride), Matty just hadn’t been old enough to understand. Until now maybe...

“Yeah, my mom.” He says, softly, “She was the absolute best.” He continues.

“Have I ever met her?” Matty asks, curiously.

Kurt gives a sad smile, “No, unfortunately, you haven’t. She passed away.”

“Like Spotty?” Matty asks. Spotty had been Matty’s first pet fish.

Kurt strokes Matty’s hair, “Like Spotty.” He agrees before lifting the perfume bottle to allow Matty to handle it again, “Do you want to hear about my mom?” Matty nods enthusiastically and Kurt smiles, thinking of the best story to start with to introduce Matty to his grandmother.


	9. Inconclusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Matty is bisexual in this verse (he comes out at 17) and Cole is his first significant other :) Also, the inspiration for part of this came from a Tik Tok video I saw.

“Come in Agent Lip Ring. Agent Lip Ring, do you copy?”

“I read you loud and clear, Agent Cutie. What did you find?”

“It’s worse than we thought. Agent Bowtie and Agent Hair Swoop have been kidnapped.”

“Are they in imminent danger?”

“...Inconclusive. I can’t see clearly from my vantage point.”

“We may need to find better lookouts.”

“Or,” Lizzy says, turning around and looking over the back of the couch where Matty and his boyfriend Cole sit with their backs against the couch’s fabric, “You could stop acting weird and come help us wrap.”

Matty and Cole’s eyes widen as they look at each other in alarm, “The enemy has discovered us!” Matty exclaims.

Lizzy rolls her eyes even as she smiles at the adorable idiots behind the couch. She turns around to find her father’s smiling as well.

“Papa and I got kidnapped?” Blaine asks.

Matty sighs from behind the couch before standing up and pulling his boyfriend up with him, “You did,” He says, regretfully, leaning his hands against the couch.

“And I’m the one who took them?” Lizzy asks.

Cole just nods with a tight lipped smile and apologetic shrug.

“Why is Liz the bad guy?” Kurt asks, gesturing to the twenty-one year old in question.

Matty shrugs, “She’s the only one in the house not part of the alphabet mafia.”

Lizzy, Kurt, and Blaine all furrow their brows in confusion.

“Alphabet mafia?” Lizzy asks, “I’m scared to ask what that is. Coming from two seventeen-year-olds playing secret agents, it could be anything.”

Cole looks at Matty, who shrugs with a nod, before Cole looks at the other members of the Anderson-Hummel family, “Anyone who is part of the LGBTQ community is part of the alphabet mafia.”

The explanation makes Kurt and Blaine laugh while Lizzy just scoffs, “Ummm, I feel like being a woman makes me an honorary member of this alphabet mafia.”

Matty smirks as he leans down with his elbows on the back of the couch and leans closer to Lizzy, “Awww, sounds like someone wants to be part of ‘weird secret agent thing’.”

Lizzy scoffs again, “Not at all. I’m just saying I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the bad guy in this little story.”

Matty sighs and looks up at Cole next to him, “What do you say Agent Lip Ring? Do we change the story?”

Cole smirks and shrugs, “It’s our story. We can do whatever we want, Agent Cutie.”

Kurt, Blaine, Lizzy (and Cole for that matter) don’t miss the way Matty bites his lip around a smile at the sound of his code name.

“Well, now that there is no bad guy, maybe you two could help us wrap some presents?” Kurt asks.

Matty’s eyes widen and he looks at Cole, “Oh no, Agent Lip Ring! I just heard about another injustice to the alphabet mafia going down in my room right now! Let’s go help!”

Matty grabs Cole’s arm and pulls him out of the room. Cole follows with an apologetic shrug.

“Hey! You can’t get out of helping!” Lizzy calls after them.

The sound of the pair’s footsteps running up the stairs is all she hears in response.


	10. Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas bath

Blaine lets out a lazy sigh as he skims his hands on top of the water in the tub around him. He lays his head back on the pillow behind his head suctioned to the tub and smiles up at the ceiling. He is so relaxed at the moment. Every muscle has released and it’s like he’s literally floating on a cloud. He’s off work for the week, Christmas Eve is tomorrow, it’s their first Christmas in their new house, and...he’d had a glass of wine with dinner. He is in heaven.

He closes his eyes and hums along with the music playing from the speakers on the vanity. Baby, It’s Cold Outside - the song that never fails to bring a smile to his face.

“Say what’s in this drink?” Blaine’s eyebrows lift and he smiles wider as he opens his eyes to see Kurt leaning against the bathroom door jam. His husband is also smiling as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“What’s in your drink? Just enough alcohol to make you want to sleep with me.” Blaine jokes.

Kurt laughs before shaking his head, “I don’t need liquid courage to sleep with you.” He says, “And I didn’t then.”

Blaine’s eyebrows lift again as if to say ‘Fair point’ before he sighs again and goes back to drifting his hands over the water.

“So, are you going to join me?” He asks.

Kurt smirks as his fingers go to the buttons of his shirt, “Are you sure you don’t want to enjoy your bath all by yourself?” He asks.

Blaine chuckles softly, “A wet naked Kurt trumps solitude anyday.”

“Good answer.” Kurt says as he finishes removing his shirt and moves onto his pants.

Blaine watches him in the lazy way one does when you’ve been together so long you know every part of your partner. He’s seen Kurt undress innumerable times and while the sight of Kurt’s naked body still causes his breath to catch, there’s also a comfort to it that makes Blaine feel settled.

When Kurt is naked he steps into the tub and sits facing Blaine. It doesn’t take a lot of arranging to do this - this tub was a definite selling feature for the house. It comfortably fits them both.

Blaine pouts his lips, “What are you doing all the way over there?”

Kurt huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes affectionately before he shifts so he’s sitting between Blaine’s legs and leaning against his husband’s chest.

Blaine sighs as they shift into a comfortable position, “Much better.” 

Kurt lets his fingers trail slowly up and down Blaine’s thighs under the water as the pair sits in comfortable silence. O Holy Night is now playing over the speakers and Blaine smiles as Kurt’s head drifts back and forth on his chest in time with the music.

“Can you believe this is our last Christmas just the two of us?” Blaine murmurs after a bit.

Kurt’s head stops its soft back and forth, “It’s a bit surreal, isn’t it? Next year we’ll have a tiny human around.”

Blaine hums, “No more Christmas Eve Eve baths.” He says.

Kurt shrugs, “She’s got to sleep sometime.”

Blaine chuckles as the pair lapse into silence once more to listen to the music and enjoy their bath.


	11. Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Christmas accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this is based on true events. I'll let you decide which part that is.

The Anderson-Hummels don’t always spend Christmas with Cooper. Living on opposite coasts makes getting together every year more difficult. But the years they do get to make it work Lizzy and Matty would say are some of the best years. Kurt and Blaine, on the other hand, would say they are the most stressful years.

Take the year Lizzy and Matty are eight and four. The excitement of the morning fills the house and Kurt and Blaine chuckle as it becomes apparent this year they have three kids instead of just two.

Cooper comes out of the guest room wearing a fuzzy panda onesie and sits on the ground in front of the couch with the kids instead of on the couch with Kurt and Blaine. Cooper pouts, literally pouts, when it’s suggested that Matty be the first person to get and open a gift and there is a lot of pointing - Cooper’s favourite way to show excitement - as gifts are unwrapped.

The mood has settled slightly after all the presents are opened and hugs are exchanged. Kurt moves to the kitchen to start brunch preparations while Blaine and Cooper stay with the kids to help them open boxes and set up some toys.

Blaine’s across the room helping Matty set up a castle when Lizzy turns to her Uncle Cooper.

“Uncle Cooper, I want to open this table hockey set but it’s got this weird string wrapped around it.” She says, pulling up the thick plastic rope like tie around the box.

Cooper furrows his brow thoughtfully before his eyes light up with an idea.

“Here,” He says, reaching behind him for his bag against the couch. He rummages inside for a moment before he pulls out a red Swiss army knife, “Use this.”

He opens the knife and hands the contraption to Lizzy. Lizzy eyes the sharp object before shrugging, figuring if her uncle is letting her do it then it’s fine.

She inspects the knife, she’s used knives before but she can’t seem to figure out which side is the sharp side on this knife. She pouts thoughtfully at it, looking briefly over at Cooper who is playing with his phone and Blaine who is still helping Matty, before she shrugs again and takes a guess.

It’s the wrong guess.

She hisses in pain as the knife slices through the finger she used to steady the top edge and not the plastic she had intended. Her noise is so loud that all three other members of the room turn to look.

“Lizzy!” Blaine exclaims, making his way over to her when he sees what happened and cradling her finger, “What happened?”

“I tried to open this using Uncle Cooper’s knife.” Lizzy says even as she grimaces.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “A knife?” He asks, directing his question to his brother.

Cooper shrugs with wide eyes, “She’s eight! I figured she could use it to open the box.”

Blaine shakes his head at his clueless brother before turning back to look at Lizzy’s finger, “Could you make yourself useful and go get some bandaids in the cupboard in the bathroom?” He asks Cooper.

Cooper, thankfully, does so without further comment.

“Is Lizzy okay?” Matty asks, coming to Blaine’s side.

Blaine sighs, “She’s fine. Just a little cut.” It’s not really all that little but Blaine doesn’t want to alarm Matty or Lizzy for that matter, “Nothing a little bandaid won’t fix.”

“What’s a bandaid do?” Matty asks. He hasn’t yet reached the age when bandaids are cool (Blaine and Kurt don’t understand why that stage exists but Lizzy definitely went through it) and has yet had to encounter them.

“They stop the cut from bleeding and put the two sides of the cut together to help it knit itself closed.” Blaine explains.

“Knit? Like Nana’s hats?” Matty asks, referring to Blaine’s mother’s hobby.

Blaine chuckles, “Kinda.” He explains.

By this point, Cooper is back and he and Blaine work together to bandaid Lizzy’s pointer finger. Lizzy is a trooper throughout but spends a good amount of time after just sitting on the couch watching her finger. She occasionally bends and straightens it or rotates it around. 

Matty sits next to her during this time. His eyes and mouth are wide as he inspects Lizzy’s finger as if he can look through the bandage and actually see her skin knit together. 

All of their Christmas presents take a backseat to ‘the finger’...until after brunch. Toys can’t be ignored for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put Sam in instead of Cooper but then figured Sam would know better than to give a child a knife.


	12. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter with just Kurt and Matty so I figured I'd do a chapter with just Blaine and Lizzy. Hope you like it!

“Hey Daddy?”

Blaine turns from his place at the counter with raised eyebrows before smiling. He’s in the middle of cookie baking and thought he’d have the kitchen to himself. Kurt had taken Matty to his indoor soccer practice and they wouldn’t be home for at least an hour and Lizzy usually spends her Saturday mornings in her room doing...whatever it is that sixteen-year-old girls did that Blaine didn’t want to know about unless it was unsafe.

It’s not that Blaine is upset by her presence, he’s just surprised. And the look on her face tells him something is wrong. So does her use of the word ‘Daddy’. He’s been ‘Dad’ to her since she was around fourteen. The ‘Daddy’ only comes out when she’s upset (and not at him).

“Everything okay?” He asks, putting down the rolling pin he’d been using.

Lizzy nods, bringing one hand up to grab her other elbow and tilting one foot onto its side slightly. She bites her lip and then smoothes her fingers along her hairline to tuck a few wayward strands behind her ear, “Yeah. I just...wanted to know if you needed help.”

Blaine is now even more sure something is bothering his daughter but thinks trying to push would just cause her to go back upstairs so he shrugs, “Help? Not really. But company from you?” He asks, holding out the rolling pin with a smile, “Always.”

Lizzy gives a shy smile before taking the rolling pin from her father and making her way to the counter. Blaine steps aside and begins arranging the tree and snowflake cookie cutters as Lizzy rolls the dough.

They’re quiet while they work. This isn’t the first time they’ve made cookies together, so they don’t really even need to talk to know what to do. Blaine watches Lizzy as she carefully lifts the cut cookies and places them on the baking sheet. He’s trying to decide when best to bring up the subject of her mood again.

Once all the cookies are in the oven and Blaine and Lizzy are tidying up while they bake, Lizzy stops in her motions of wiping down the counter with a sigh, “Am I a good writer, Daddy?”

Blaine pouts, thoughtfully, and leans a hip against the counter facing Lizzy, “I’ve only read a few of your things but I’d say you’ve got some real talent, yeah. Why do you ask?”

Lizzy bites her lip before sighing again and turning to Blaine with her arms crossed, “So, I’m doing this thing where you write a Christmas story every day for the month of December.”

Blaine smiles, “I know that. You told me.” Lizzy’s eyes widen and Blaine laughs, “Don’t look so shocked. Despite what you might think when you’re mad at me, or right now for that matter, I do listen to everything you tell me.”

Lizzy’s shocked face dissolves as she laughs and then shrugs, “Right. Well, yesterday I wrote a story and not a lot of people liked it.”

“Why do you think that is?” Blaine asks.

Lizzy shrugs, “Because people suck?” She says which makes Blaine, and then herself, laugh again. When they quiet she sighs, “I don’t know. Maybe because it was different from all the other stories I write?”

Blaine tips his head slightly, “That could be it. I think sometimes writing is about knowing your audience. You’ve got to learn what they like and give it to them if you want people to read and like it.”

Lizzy pouts, “But then aren’t I just pandering?”

Blaine laughs, both shocked and impressed by Lizzy’s vocabulary, “I think there are two ways to be a writer.” He says, “One is knowing what your audience likes and giving it to them...”

“Pandering.” Lizzy interrupts.

Blaine hesitates, “Okay, yeah, pandering a little. But then the other way to be a writer is to write what YOU want to write. Write what makes you happy and what inspires you. I think if you do that? Readers will come regardless of the topic.”

Lizzy seems to ponder this for a moment. She tilts her head back and forth as she pouts slightly. Eventually she sighs and nods, “I think I want to be that second kind of writer.”

Blaine smiles, “Good.” He says.

Lizzy smiles back, “Thanks Dad.” She says. Back to ‘Dad’. He must have made her feel better.

“Anytime.” Blaine says.

Lizzy moves toward him and hugs him to her. Blaine smiles as he hugs her back just as the timer for the cookies dings.

The pair pulls apart and Blaine turns to the oven, “So, are you going to help me finish these or am I losing you to your computer?”

Lizzy smirks with a shrug, “I guess I could help decorate a few.”

Blaine smiles, “Awesome.” 

He sets the cookies down on the counter as Lizzy goes to the fridge for the icing.

“Hey, any chance you’d let me read one of these stories you’re writing?” Blaine asks with a hopeful raised eyebrow.

Lizzy pulls her head out of the fridge and gives Blaine an incredulous look, “Not a chance.” She says.

Blaine laughs and nods. He figured he’d at least give it a shot.


	13. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas movie

“Blaine, Blaine! Hurry! You’re about to miss the best part!”

Blaine hastens his steps a little at the exclamation and enters the living room holding two newly refilled glasses of wine in his hands. He passes one to Kurt who sits up to allow Blaine to sit back down in the space he had left a few minutes before.

When Blaine is situated, Kurt turns so he’s sitting sideways and resumes his place leaning his back against Blaine’s side. Blaine lifts the arm not currently holding his wine and lets it fall across Kurt’s shoulder and down his chest to rest his hand lightly on his husband’s flat stomach.

They both exhale when they’re comfortable and Kurt picks up the remote to hit play on the movie they’d been watching.

“If you were just planning to pause it, why did you make me come so fast?” Blaine asks with a smirk.

“That’s what he said.” Kurt comments, which makes Blaine laugh, “But I paused it because I didn’t want you to miss this part and didn’t know how fast my plea for your return would actually get you here.”

Blaine ‘aha’s, “I see.” He says, “So what’s so special about this part?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, dreamingly, “This is the part where they meet but they don’t know yet that they’re going to be in love by the end of the movie.”

Blaine smiles at the top of Kurt’s head, “Isn’t that the story of every Hallmark Christmas movie?”

Kurt lightly smacks the arm Blaine has slung around him with a scoff, “Hush. It’s a cliche for a reason.” He sighs again, “That moment where they meet and whether they hate each other for some reason or just don’t yet know each other there is that instant ‘zing’ and then we get to spend the whole movie watching them fall in love. Without that first meeting, we wouldn’t get the rest of the story. It’s romantic.”

Blaine’s smile at the top of Kurt’s head widens. Blaine would classify himself a hopeless romantic, for sure, but he still remembers the sixteen-year-old boy he met all those years ago who thought the touch of fingertips was as sexy as things got. A boy who felt so deeply about romance and love that he couldn’t even watch porn or discuss anything remotely sexual without blushing.

The man leaning against Blaine right now is, in many ways, far from that boy. He’s now a man who makes casual ‘that what he said’ jokes and sometimes overshares to their friends about his and Blaine’s very active and healthy sex life. His confidence and knowledge have grown so much over the years and yet...Blaine can still see that sixteen-year-old boy sometimes. 

In moments like these where Kurt gets swept away in the story of a movie that could very well be the same Hallmark Christmas movie they watched last night for how similar the plot is, Blaine is brought back to his and Kurt’s first meeting. A meeting not unlike the characters in the movie are about to have. He and Kurt didn’t hate each other but they definitely didn’t know each other and didn’t (at least intellectually) know they were going to fall in love.

Maybe these Hallmark movies are truer to real life than they seem…

He shifts a little and tightens his arm slightly around Kurt, “Well, all right, then. Let’s see them meet.”

Kurt bends to kiss Blaine’s arm before hitting play and letting the love story on screen begin.


	14. Nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas...New Year's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two definitions of one word in one chapter. Go me? lol

Blaine walks into the kitchen on New Year’s Day with bleary eyes and he’s fairly certain he’s still mostly asleep. He remembers...most of the previous evening but there are some parts that are just champagne bubbles and Kurt’s lips and he’s more than okay with that. 

He knows his hair is a riot of curls and he’s probably yawned five times from the bedroom to the kitchen. His head is pounding ever so slightly and he thinks if this is as bad as his hangover is going to get then he’s also more than okay with that.

He spots Kurt at the stove, using a spatula to flip what looks like pancakes and Blaine’s mouth waters. He has a singular focus as he shuffles across the room to the heavenly image of his husband all sleep rumpled and making food.

“Dude, look at how hard your nipples are!” Sam exclaims from his spot at the island and Blaine actually startles, not having realized the other man was there, “You could cut glass with those things!”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he looks down at his own chest. Sure enough, he’s shirtless (luckily he’s wearing pants - he didn’t actually inventory his outfit before coming downstairs) and his nipples are pebbled due to the slight nip in the air before the house officially warms up for the morning. His foggy brain, however, is slow to come up with a reply.

“Sam,” Kurt says slowly, turning from the stove to pull a still-confused-and-staring-at-his-chest Blaine toward him, “We’ve been over this, straight men don’t comment on the nipples of their male friends.”

Blaine snuggles into Kurt’s side, laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder blade as the other man goes back to cooking. Blaine closes his eyes and smacks his lips together lightly, more than content to let Kurt handle the verbal part of this situation. 

“I’m an evolved man. I can comment on Blaine’s nipples and still want to sleep with girls.” Sam argues.

“Ahhh.” Kurt replies.

“Why are both of you so perky?” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s shoulder and he feels Kurt’s shoulder shake slightly with laughter.

“Because I’m pretty sure Sam’s still a little drunk.” Kurt whispers, “And I stopped drinking around ten.”

Blaine rubs his cheek against Kurt’s soft t-shirt clad shoulder, “I remember kisses...and champagne bubbles.” He accuses but now he’s less sure that actually happened.

Kurt brings one of the hands Blaine has slung around his hips to his mouth and softly nips Blaine’s index finger before kissing it, “There were champagne bubbles and kisses but the bubbles were all you.”

Blaine hums, “Makes sense.” He says before furrowing his brow, “Sam commented on my nipples.” He whispers as if Kurt hadn’t been there for the entire exchange.

Kurt laughs again, “That he did. They are very nice nipples though. So I can’t really blame him.”

Blaine hums and rubs his cheek against Kurt’s shoulder in a sort of thanks before falling quiet to let Kurt continue to cook. He’s content to wake up slowly cuddled against his favourite human with his best friend close by. He couldn't think of a better way to start a new year.


	15. Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache. This one isn't my best work. But hopefully you enjoy it!

“So, do you believe Archer?” Blaine hears Matty say from the living room as he’s descending the stairs. 

“I mean, how can we not?” He hears Nash answer.

Blaine pauses near the bottom of the stairs. He’s got two options in front of him. One being he could continue on his way to the living room and interrupt whatever conversation the two best friends are having or he could stay where he is and hear more without them knowing.

Blaine would be the first to tell you eavesdropping on your kids isn’t a good idea...but sometimes it’s too interesting an opportunity to pass up.

He stills himself as the pair continues their conversation.

“But he said there’s no Santa!” Matty exclaims, “That’s crazy!”

Blaine smiles softly as the topic of conversation becomes clear. Being eight, Matty and Nash are right around the age where kids start questioning the magic that is Santa. He finds Matty’s staunch refusal of anything other than Santa being real endearing.

“Yeah, but...he said he found the presents.” Nash counters, “That’s like...proof.”

Blaine pouts his lips slightly, wondering how Matty will respond. As he waits for a response, he becomes aware of someone standing next to him on the stairs. He startles slightly and turns to find Kurt leaning in with raised eyebrows.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine waves his hand slightly, “Shhhh, Matty and Nash are questioning the validity of Santa.”

Kurt’s eyebrows lift again but he quiets so the pair can hear the conversation. Blaine has missed some of it but luckily the boys haven’t changed topics.

“Just because Merrick doesn’t LIKE Santa doesn’t mean he’s not real. That’s Merrick’s opinion. It’s not fact.” Matty is saying.

Both Kurt and Blaine smile. Matty has been learning about fact versus opinion in school. Practical application win.

“Okay, but come on.” Nash argues, “You gotta admit there are a lot of holes in this whole Santa story.”

“What are you goobers talking about?” Suddenly, Lizzy’s voice joins the conversation and both Kurt and Blaine wince slightly. 

Not only has Lizzy not believed in Santa for three years, she also hasn’t been the kindest to her brother and pseudo-cousin for some time - age and gender probably playing a big role. Kurt and Blaine are unsure how she’ll react if they tell her their topic of conversation.

“Is Santa real?” Matty asks, point blank.

There’s a pause and Kurt and Blaine hold their breath. They are both mentally preparing to have that talk with Matty. The confused, slightly hurt, slightly sad conversation that marks the end to one of the most magical experiences a kid can have. Whether or not that conversation happens tonight rides on what their twelve-year-old says next.

Lizzy sighs, “Of course he’s real. And he better bring me that phone I’ve been asking for.”

Kurt and Blaine let out their held breath at the same time. For whatever reason, Lizzy has decided to lean toward kindness and they are very grateful for that.

“Oh. Good.” Matty says, “But do you really think Dad and Papa are going to let you keep a phone even if Santa brings it for you?”

He’s got a point...


	16. Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas misunderstanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my second crack at this word. Though both had similar plots. Also this is the most casual use of an advent word yet. It's there, but you may blink and miss it lol Enjoy!

“Hey Blaine?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah?” Blaine calls from the next room.

“Why…” Kurt stops to collect himself, “Why is Sebastian Smythe texting you?”

And suddenly, he’s back in high school. He stares down at the phone in his hand, like he did for months back in twelfth grade, looking at a text from a boy who definitely wanted his boyfriend and wasn’t shy about letting everyone know.

Were he and Blaine talking again? He knows Sebastian and Blaine buried a lot of hatchets before graduation but he also knows (or rather assumed) that they haven’t spoken in the four years since. If Blaine is talking to Sebastian and didn’t tell him…

There’s silence from the other room and then suddenly Blaine is in the doorway to the living room. Kurt wasn’t sure what response or facial expression he was expecting from Blaine in this moment but he knows the almost guilty look wasn’t what he had hoped for.

He tries to tamp down the panic and anger he feels rising in his chest. It’s still possible that this is all a misunderstanding...or a very weird dream.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Is the first thing Blaine says and it does nothing to help the panic or anger.

Kurt’s eyes narrow, “Oh really?” He asks, “So ‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow’ is not a text confirming that you’re meeting up with Sebastian Smythe tomorrow and didn’t tell me?”

Blaine holds his hands out in front of him like you would toward an unpredictable animal. Kurt’s not sure he’s far off from that at the moment.

“We are meeting tomorrow.” Blaine says, “But,” He continues before Kurt can interrupt, “It REALLY isn’t what it looks like.” Blaine bites his lips around his next words.

Kurt’s eyes widen briefly in impatience, “I’m waiting. Because your next words could drastically change the direction of this conversation.”

Blaine lets out a puff of air and looks down at the carpet. He seems to be debating what to say and Kurt can feel the knot in his throat settle into his stomach. He’s not going to like what Blaine’s going to say and his body is preparing itself for the hurt to come.

“I didn’t tell you because…” Blaine sucks in a big breath and then turns to meet Kurt’s eyes, “Sebastian is helping me get an engagement ring.”

All the air leaves Kurt’s lungs. Of all the things he thought Blaine would say...that had not been a single one. An engagement ring? For...him?

Blaine continues, “I was catching up with Wes the other week and told him I had been thinking of...proposing,” Blaine blushes and stumbles over the word, “And he said that Sebastian’s cousin was in the jewelry business, he helped David get a ring for Candace, so Wes gave me his number. It made more sense to just keep Sebastian as my contact for reasons now that seem utterly unimportant,” He laughs softly, “but that is all that it has been. We’re meeting tomorrow so he can...drop the ring off.”

“You’re proposing?” Kurt asks with whatever air he’s managed to hang on to, which is very little, so the question comes out extra breathy.

Blaine presses his lips together and shrugs, “I had been planning to do it at Christmas.” He says.

Christmas. One week away.

“But now…” Blaine hesitates.

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Now you’re not going to?” He asks in shock.

Blaine chuckles softly and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Well, it’s not a surprise now. I’ll...have to pick a different time.”

Kurt licks his lips and nods repeatedly, “But,” He says, “You’re...still going to propose?”

Blaine smirks, “Unless Sebastian sweeps me off my feet tomorrow.”

Kurt fakes glares and throws a pillow at Blaine who dodges it with a laugh.

“You are welcome to go through every message we sent.” Blaine says, moving closer to sit on the couch next to Kurt, “But he did also send me pictures of the ring so if you want to be surprised...”

Kurt hands Blaine his phone with a little smile, “I jumped to conclusions. I don’t need to see your messages.”

Blaine smiles, “I understand why you jumped. I don’t know what I would do if I ever saw that Chandler guys name on your phone.” Kurt laughs with a roll of his eyes.

He leans his head against the back of the couch and looks at Blaine, “You’re going to propose.” He whispers.

Blaine smiles and mirrors Kurt’s pose, “Like you didn’t already know it was coming.”

Kurt lifts a coy shoulder. Maybe he knew a little bit...


	17. Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas wrapping wonderment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place shortly before Chapter 11 - Knit. Enjoy!

“You know, it’s kind of remarkable.” Blaine says, leaning back from his spot on the ground against Kurt’s crossed legs as his husband sits on the couch finishing his coffee. In a few minutes Kurt will head to the kitchen to start brunch preparations, but for now his plans are to sit and finish his coffee while watching Lizzy, Matty, and yes, even Cooper, decide which newly unwrapped gift to play with first.

Kurt hums and brings a hand down to lazily card through Blaine’s hair. It’s one of his favourite things to do and he has a sneaking suspicion, even though Blaine has never said as much, that his doing so is the reason Blaine wears less gel in his hair nowadays, “What’s that?” He asks.

“That we managed to use that much wrapping paper.” Blaine says, gesturing to the mounds of paper now littering the floor, “It didn’t seem like that much when we wrapped them.”

Kurt nods, “I think it just seems remarkable because you’re thinking about having to clean it all up now.”

Blaine laughs, “Maybe. Though I think I could convince Matty that it’s a prerequisite to clean up the paper before he can play with his toys.”

Kurt hums again as he watches Cooper dribble Matty’s new soccer ball around the giggle four-year-old, “Maybe.” He echoes Blaine, “Lizzy would never fall for it though.”

“Unfortunately, no.” Blaine sighs and then laughs. Neither he nor Kurt would make the kids clean up the paper before playing with their toys. It’s Christmas morning and they are eight and four. Blaine can pick up the paper this year.

The pair is quiet as Kurt takes his last sip of coffee. The kitchen awaits, but he’s going to enjoy this moment for just a beat longer.

“You might be able to get Cooper to believe it though.” Kurt muses as he watches the man in question inspect the new whiskey glasses he received with a furrowed and concentrated brow.

Blaine’s laughter brings the attention of the other three occupants of the room and with that, his and Blaine’s moment is over. Brunch isn’t going to make itself...and the wrapping paper isn’t going to walk to the garbage can.


	18. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas wish

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kurt asks.

Rachel rolls her eyes with a smile, “For the last time, yes. It’s fine. Your kids are dolls.”

Blaine chuckles, “I’m not sure about that but...this is really helping us out. Thank you so much.”

Rachel turns to peek out the front window where Nash and Matty are currently being chased by Jesse on the snowy front lawn. She and Jesse are taking the kids home for the night so that Kurt and Blaine can drive to Pittsburgh for...a reason Rachel definitely listened to, understood, and retained…

This will be the first time they’ve had both kids for more than a few hours and Rachel is excited to spend more quality time with them. She turns to Lizzy who is sitting, looking dejected, on the stairs. Rachel’s brow furrows slightly.

“You ready, Lizzy?” She asks the eight-year-old.

Lizzy nods before sliding off the stair she was sitting on and making her way to the door.

“Don’t we get a goodbye hug?” Blaine asks.

Lizzy’s mouth lifts in a slight smile before she quickly hugs her fathers and then she’s out the door.

“Is she okay?” Rachel asks, pointing after her.

Blaine sighs, “She’s been a little down lately but won’t tell us why.”

Rachel pouts slightly and looks out at Lizzy leaning against their car, “Do you want me to have a chat with her?” She asks.

Kurt smiles, “It’s okay, Rachel. She’ll let us know when she’s ready. But...thanks.”

\-- -- --

Rachel chuckles as the two four-year-old boys bolt from the dinner table as soon as they are given permission. Matty and Nash have not stopped moving all evening, almost vibrating in their chairs during dinner, and have now left the table at the first possible moment like pop bottles exploding.

“Could you…” Rachel leaves the question dangling as she looks at Jesse.

Jesse laughs, “I’ll go make sure they don’t kill themselves before bedtime.” He says and Rachel smiles in thanks.

When he’s gone, and it’s just Rachel and Lizzy still at the table, Rachel turns to find the eight-year-old staring sadly at her half finished pasta. Rachel knows that Kurt and Blaine said they didn’t need her to talk to Lizzy but...she can’t just do nothing.

“You okay, Lizzy?” She asks softly.

The girl startles as if she didn’t realize anyone else was still at the table. She looks up at Rachel with wide eyes before looking back at her food.

Rachel lets the silence stretch for a moment and is about to just let it go when Lizzy looks back up at her with tears in her eyes. Rachel immediately reaches forward and lays a hand on Lizzy’s arm.

“Lizzy, what’s wrong?” Rachel asks with concern.

Lizzy sniffles and runs a hand under her eyes to collect some of the falling tears, “I…” She hesitates before sighing, “I did something bad.” She whispers.

Rachel nods, “Okay. Do you want to tell me what?”

Lizzy bites her lip and looks away, “I asked Santa for something I shouldn’t have.”

Rachel’s brow furrows in confusion. What could Lizzy have possibly asked for that would cause this reaction? Letters to Santa are supposed to be fun things - not cause a child to look like she committed a crime.

“What did you ask for?” Rachel asks.

Lizzy looks up at her with wide eyes, “A sister.”

Rachel’s eyes widen briefly before she smiles softly. Before she can say anything, though, Lizzy continues.

“I just…” Now she sounds frustrated and shakes her head, “there’s always boys around! All my friends at school have sisters and they tell me about all the things they do and all I have are boys and I just…” She pauses again and the frustration seems to visibly drain from her leaving her looking sad again, “I didn’t want to tell my dads because then they’d feel bad.”

Rachel gives a rueful smile and lightly squeezes Lizzy’s arm under her hand.

“There is nothing wrong with how you’re feeling.” Rachel says. Lizzy looks at her doubtfully, “When I was growing up it was just me and my dads. I begged my dads for a sister more than once. I even wrote a song about it.” Lizzy smiles through her tears at that and Rachel chuckles, “I know. Shocking that I would do that.” Lizzy’s smile widens as she shrugs before Rachel sighs, “But you do know that if you ever need some girl time you are more than welcome to come hang out with me. We’ll go to the mall or something.”

Lizzy’s wet eyes widen slightly, “Really?” She asks, hopefully.

Rachel smiles, “Always.”

Lizzy’s smile widens even further and she takes a deep breath and seems to shake a lot of her sadness away.

“I think you should tell your dads though.” Rachel adds.

Lizzy looks skeptical, “Won’t they be sad?” She asks.

Rachel shakes her head, “Not at all. All they ever want to do is help you and make you feel better if you’re sad.”

Lizzy sighs and nods, “Okay. I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

Rachel nods in return and smiles, “Good. Now, why don’t we go make some hot chocolate and go see what shenanigans the boys have gotten up to. Sometimes they’re funny.”

Lizzy nods with a bright smile and follows Rachel to the kitchen.


	19. Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I don't know all the words for the advent until the day they come out, I inadvertently wrote a more traditional 'tub' chapter a few days ago for a different word. But I like how this one turned out too!

Blaine walks into the house and heaves a giant sigh as he closes the door and leans back against it. He can’t decide if he’s more sore or more exhausted but the two feelings are competing for superiority inside him.

Being on Broadway was a lot easier when he was in his twenties.

At almost thirty-five, his body is not as prepared as it used to be for a Sunday morning of dance rehearsal with a new choreographer who is at least ten years younger than him and would not stop moving followed by a matinee. 

He is DONE.

He hears voices in the direction of the kitchen and wonders if he could make it upstairs and into the bath without his family noticing. He immediately feels guilty for the thought crossing his mind though and the feeling makes him push off the door and head to the kitchen.

He walks in to find the kids sitting at the kitchen table and Kurt at the sink. The table is strewn with just about every confection known to man and enough icing to cover ten cakes. He watches as Matty takes a handful of sprinkles and dumps them over the star shaped cookie on the plate in front of him before picking up an icing bag and starting to squeeze.

Blaine tilts his head as the mound of sprinkles disappears under the icing when he hears, “Daddy!”

He straightens his head and smiles tiredly at Lizzy, who is the first to realize he’s there. Kurt turns quickly from the sink, a bowl and towel in his hand, and his face brightens in a smile before it softens when he actually takes Blaine in.

Blaine smiles sheepishly and shrugs a sore shoulder at Kurt. Kurt pouts slightly and lifts his chin briefly. Blaine shakes his head, knowing Kurt is suggesting he go relax, and sits heavily in a chair at the table.

“Looks great, guys.” He says as he takes in more of the table. Lizzy’s side is definitely cleaner than Matty’s but both are definitely making the most of this cookie decorating experience. There’s a long line of finished cookies in the middle and it’s not hard to pick out which ones were done by a four-year-old and which were done by an eight-year-old. Blaine’s pretty sure he spots at least one that was done by a thirty-six year old.

“Daddy! Try one!” Matty exclaims, leaning forward to grab what Blaine is going to guess is a Christmas tree cookie. It’s only a guess because it looks like Matty dumped an entire tub of icing on top and then followed it with M&M’s. The actual shape of the cookie is pretty much indecipherable.

Blaine’s eyes widen briefly when Matty offers him the cookie before sighing, leaning his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand, and accepting a bite of the cookie.

It’s tooth-achingly sweet but Blaine will take the proud smile on Matty’s face at Blaine’s over the top ‘Mmmmmm!’ over an actual good bite of cookie any day...and maybe the sugar rush will help him survive until the kids go to bed.


	20. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a difficult night but luckily I had this idea before things turned to shit so a little bit of wine helped get this out tonight so I didn't fall behind.

Since getting married, Jesse and Rachel have hosted an ugly Christmas sweater party every year at Christmas time. It’s usually the day after Hanukkah ends (“It’s the official switch over!” Rachel has been known to exclaim). 

Every year, Rachel and Jesse get mad at Kurt because his sweater is, in fact, never ugly. Blaine has tried to get him into the spirit of the party but every year he’s informed, in no uncertain terms, that there is no excuse for bad fashion. Kurt always wears a Christmas sweater to the party, but it’s always stylish and not at all ugly.

This year, however…

He gets looks from those at the party who don’t REALLY know him but know him enough from past years to know this is not normal. And when he sees Rachel in the living room, his best friend gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Can we not make a big deal out of this?”

Rachel all but skips over to him in her very very ugly sweater (Kurt’s pretty sure she’s had it since high school) and squeals and she puts her hands on his chest.

“Kurt! I love it!” She gushes as she takes in the overly tacky sweater he is wearing, “How’d you do it?” She asks Blaine, who comes up to them with Lizzy in his arms. Both he and Lizzy are sporting equally ugly sweaters.

Blaine smiles, “Oh, it wasn’t me. I have been trying for years to get him to wear an ugly Christmas sweater to no avail.”

Rachel furrows her brow, “Then...how did this happen?”

Kurt sighs and turns to take Lizzy from Blaine’s arms, “You have this little girl to thank for this crime against fashion. For a fifteen month old she is VERY opinionated about her ugly Christmas sweaters.”

Blaine hugs Kurt’s side and kisses Lizzy’s shoulder, “And Papa can’t say no to his little girl.”

Kurt smirks and looks down at her, “No, he really can’t. This is all YOUR fault.” He says, pointing at Lizzy’s chest.

The baby giggles, even though she has no idea what’s going on, which causes the three adults in her presence to smile adoringly.

“The only girl to ever have Kurt Hummel wrapped around her finger.” Rachel surmises.

Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately, but tilts his head in the affirmative, before kissing Lizzy’s forehead.


	21. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas budget

Blaine walks up to Kurt, who is sitting waiting for him at a table, carrying two cups of coffee and shaking his head while he chuckles.

Kurt chuckles in response, “What?” He asks.

Blaine sits down with a sigh after placing Kurt’s cup in front of him. The mall is a buzz of activity around them.

Blaine shakes his head, “Nothing, it’s just I did a quick check of our online banking while I was in line,” Blaine levels Kurt with a look as the older man blushes slightly and looks away while biting his lip.

“Mmhmm?” Kurt asks, even though he knows exactly what Blaine is going to say.

Blaine shifts to lean his elbows on the table and fold his hands around his cup, “Why is it that, while you were buying some of the kids’ gifts this morning while I bought your gift that the budget we had set for the kids’ Christmas gifts is now all but gone...and you’ve still got us scheduled to go to five more stores for them?”

Kurt grimaces before looking at Blaine with a smile and shrugging his shoulder coyly, “Did the money just...vanish?” He asks.

Blaine laughs again, “Kurt!” He says through his laughs, “We set a budget for a reason.”

Kurt huffs and deflates, “I know but you didn’t see all the amazing things there were!” He exclaims, reaching into the bags and starting to pull out various gifts.

Blaine examines the gifts Kurt hands him, tilting his head to concede to the fact that they are awesome, but sighs anyway, “I think we need to go home and discuss the budget and what we’ve, or rather you’ve, bought, and see what can be done. I had some ideas too, you know.”

Kurt pouts slightly, “But our kids are worth it.”

Blaine pouts his lips around a smile before he takes a sip of his coffee, “Don’t be all cute and play the ‘our kids are worth it’ card. Our bank account won’t thank us in January.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Does it ever in January?”

Blaine stares at Kurt across the table before sighing, shrugging, and nodding. Kurt’s not wrong.


	22. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas black eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really Christmas-y. It just takes place around Christmas. But I kind of love it regardless!

“Ah! Watch it!” Matty groans as Lizzy pulls his head back and places the bag of peas over his eye.

“Quiet you.” Lizzy grumbles, “I’m trying to stop the swelling.”

“By causing injury to other parts of my body?” Matty asks.

Lizzy sighs as she adjusts the peas over her brother’s quickly blackening eye, “I can’t believe he did this.”

Matty throws his hands up slightly in a ‘What can you do?’ gesture, “He’s a worthless piece of shit. I expect nothing more.”

Lizzy levels her brother with a look that he doesn’t actually see due to the angle of his head and the fact that one of his eyes is covered, “You at least have to let Dad and Papa talk to Principal Haven.”

Matty’s head comes up, sharply, and he just barely catches the bag of peas before it drops into his lap. His one eye looks panicked while the other is slowly swelling shut, “Dad and Papa do NOT find out about this.” He says, sternly, and Lizzy scoffs, “Liz, I’m serious! Paul is just a neanderthal who probably has some deep seated homosexual tendency and he’s taking it out on me. It’s fine. I can handle it. Nash has my back.”

Lizzy rolls her eyes, “Potentially closeted kid or not, he’s an eighteen-year-old moron who is beating you up because you just so happen to have a significant other that is the same sex as you. That is...BEYOND bullying. It’s assault and harassment and you’re going to need more than Nash St. James to make it stop.”

Matty’s good eye takes on a pleading quality, “If Papa and Dad go to the principal, it’s just going to make things worse. It’s honestly not that bad. In a week it’ll be Christmas break, and then in six months I’ll be graduated and out of there. I don’t want to rock any boats.” He grabs her hand, “Please, Lizzy. I’m begging you. Please don’t tell Dad and Papa.”

Lizzy furrows her brow and tries to hold her ground, but the pleading look on her brother’s face finally makes her crack, “Fine. I won’t tell Dad and Papa.” She says and Matty gives her a small smile, “But,” She says, pointing a finger at him, “You’re going to put that bag of peas back on your eye because I don’t think you want to look like roughed up hamburger meat in the yearly Santa picture.”

Matty groans as he lays his head back on the sofa and the bag of peas back over his eye.

\-- -- --

The next day, Matty sits in biology class. He’s trying his best to hide the fact that he’s got a black eye from those around him but he also doesn’t want to be that kid that wears sunglasses the entire day. He’s been keeping his head low and just moving from class to class.

Suddenly, the PA system dings and their secretary's voice rings out, “Matthew Anderson-Hummel, please report to the principal’s office.”  
It may be his senior year of high school but kids never really outgrow the collective ‘oooooh’ that happens when someone gets called down the office. Matty slides out of his chair and makes his way out of the room and down the hall. He doesn’t know why he’s being called to the principal’s office but anything to get out of class at the moment.

He knocks on the principal’s door and hears ‘Come in’ from the other side. He pushes the door open and immediately freezes. 

Inside, twisting around in their chairs to face the door, are his parents. Matty stares at them, dumbfounded, as Principal Haven gets up from her desk and gestures him inside, “Please, Matty. Come in.”

Matty blinks at all three of them. He’s feeling a lot of things at the moment - surprise, anger, betrayal, relief. They’re all warning for superiority inside him.

“What…?” He starts but trails off.

“Lizzy told us.” Blaine says before putting his hand up to stop Matty’s response, “Don’t be mad at her. She did the right thing. We need to figure this out, Matty. For your safety and the safety of others at this school.”

Kurt side eyes Blaine briefly, “Personally, I’m more worried about Matty’s safety over other kids.”

Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes, “Well, of course, but…”

“Matty,” Principal Haven interrupts Blaine’s comeback and once again gestures Matty inside, “we just want to talk. See if we can’t figure this out in a way that benefits everyone.”

Matty figures he could just turn and walk away. It would be epically dramatic but considering who his fathers are it wouldn’t be out of place. 

But if he walks away, the problem will still be there later.

He sighs and slowly makes his way into the room. He closes the door behind him and sits in the third chair next to his dads. He threads his fingers together in front of him and nods, “Okay. Let’s talk.”


	23. Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas cocoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today! Also, for some reason I'm getting told that the new, non advent fic I posted yesterday - Season of Happiness - isn't notifying people of it's presence. I don't know why but just in case you want to read that fic, but didn't know it existed, it's on my dashboard!

“My hot cocoa brings all the boys to the yard. And they’re like, it’s better than yours. I can teach you but I have to charge. My hot cocoa brings all the boys to the yard...”

“Which boys?”

Blaine lets out a little yelp and clutches his chest as he turns around. He leans back against the counter, next to where the aforementioned hot cocoa sits, and breaks out into giggles.

Kurt, who is leaning against the kitchen door jam with his arms crossed, smirks and raises his eyebrows, “Because there better not be ‘boys’.”

Blaine smirks as he straightens and tilts his head, coyly, “Maybe there are boys. They like my hot cocoa with a peppermint twist. Christmas classic.”

Kurt lifts a single eyebrow but stays quiet.

Blaine bites his lip before sighing, “Okay, there are no boys. Only you.”

Kurt laughs, “Only me. I’m the only boy in your yard.”

Blaine nods and shrugs, “Though, I don’t hate a little jealous and possessive Kurt from time to time.”

Kurt chuckles, “Try inviting actual other boys to your hot cocoa yard. Jealous Kurt will not be far behind.”

Blaine lifts his eyebrows with a smile as he grabs a mug and passes it to Kurt, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He says.


	24. Zealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!

“Merry Christmas Hummels, Hudsons, Hudson-Hummels, and Anderson-Hummels!” Sam exclaims as he enters the house with a flourish, “That’s a lot of different last names.”

Burt chuckles as he closes the front door, “A simple ‘Merry Christmas everyone’ might have been fine.”

Sam shrugs before pulling Burt into a hug. 

“Good to see you, Burt. Thanks for having me over for brunch. Did Christmas morning go well?”

Burt hugs Sam with a pat on the back before releasing him and gesturing that he make his way into the living room. 

“Uhh for the most part, yeah.” Burt hesitates. 

The scene Sam enters into in the living room is very typical ’Christmas morning’. The tree is all lit up and some wrapping paper still litters the ground. Lizzy and Matty are on the floor playing with some of their new toys and the adults are all sitting on the couches drinking coffee while Christmas music plays in the background. 

Everything seems idyllic, until he notices something on the foot Kurt has resting on the ottoman. It’s an ice pack. 

“What happened?” Sam asks, gesturing to the foot. 

“Papa got hurt.” Matty informs him from his spot on the floor. 

Kurt sighs, “Someone got a little overzealous about the presents. And in their race to be the first one to the living room tripped me and my ankle twisted.”

Sam turns to the kids on the ground - figuring it was probably six-year-old Matty - before another voice chimes in. 

“I was not overzealous!” Finn defends himself from the opposite couch, “I was the perfect amount of...zealous…” He pouts his lips and furrows his brow slightly as if that doesn’t sound complete right before shaking his head, “And you can’t blame it on me. You’re the clumsiest person in this family. You probably would have tripped on your own!”

Blaine, from his spot next to Kurt, winces, “He’s got a point…”

Kurt points and glares at his husband, “That’s enough out of you.” He says. 

Blaine chuckles and shrugs. 

“So Finn tripped you? Not one of the kids?” Sam clarifies. 

“I didn’t trip him!” Finn defends as Kurt nods. 

The tripping debate goes on all the way through Christmas dinner. In the end, everyone publicly decides Finn was to blame...but privately agrees that it didn’t help that the ‘victim’ was injury-prone Kurt.


End file.
